Cosplay party
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: It was Alphys's birthday and her friends were throwing for her a cosplay party. Alphys was very happy with her girlfriend Undyne, and Sans had a great time with Frisk.


**Welcome back Undertale lovers! Here's another story for you to read.**

 **Sorry if it is short or bad because… well, I was really bored and wanted to write some Undertale stuff. So I came to my computer and gave a shot!**

 **This contained Frans and Alphys x Undyne (I don't know the ship's name)**

 **As always, R & R; and most important… Enjoy! **

* * *

**Cosplay party**

"What… what should I buy for her?"

Undyne sat on an armchair and asked the skelebros which were sitting on the couch. It was almost Alphys's birthday and her friends were planning to throw a special party for her. While everyone was excited for this, Undyne was happy and worried as the same time. This was the first time she celebrated her girlfriend's birthday and she didn't know what to do or what to get for her. She knew Alphys liked anime very much, but she had no idea what to do with that stuff.

"WELL, MAYBE A TEDDY BEAR?" Papyrus suggested. Undyne shook her head.

"No, I want to get for her something more… special." She crossed her arms and sighed. "That's the problem."

They stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of something. Papyrus then spoke again.

"HOW ABOUT A BOOK? SHE LIKES READING THEM!"

"No… she has hundreds of them at her house."

"SO… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, SANS?" He turned to his brother.

"Nope."

She sighed again and put her hands on her forehead. "Urggg… I feel so useless right now."

"Come on Undyne, don't push yourself so hard…" He grinned, and Papyrus took that as a bad signal.

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH IT" He pointed a finger at him.

"… or you will get too far!"

"SANS! THERE IS NO TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"You two just stop already…" She groaned.

Papyrus put his hand on his mouth, suddenly a light bulb popped in his head.

"HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA. HOW ABOUT A LOCKET?"

"Locket?"

"YEAH! A HEART-SHAPED LOCKET WITH A FAVORITE PHOTO OF YOU TWO WOULD BE SO GREAT!"

"You know what? That is kinda cool."

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS GIVE THE BEST ADVICE AS I CAN!"

"Well, the gift is decided. Just… one more thing…"

"What is it?" Sans asked.

"Do you think I will look good in… cosplay?"

"HUH!?"

"Don't freak out! Everyone is going to throw a cosplay party for her since she likes anime so much… and they are making me wearing cosplay."

"Actually, I think you would look great in it." Sans spoke after a few seconds of thinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She will love it when she sees you wearing it."

"You… had a point." She scratched the back of her neck.

"No wonder you always have a spear with you." "

"SANS!"

* * *

 **You probably are wondering where those Frans scenes are. Well, they're here!**

* * *

Alphys walked joyfully along the street. Today was her birthday and she had been waiting for it to arrive. She saw Toriel and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Tori!"

Toriel jumped and turned around. Seeing her, she chuckled nervously.

"O- Oh hello Alphys. It's… uh… nice to see you…"

Alphys looked at her curiously. She then ignored it and asked with a cheerful face.

"Guess what day is today!"

Toriel tried to avoid it. "Uh… I… didn't remember any… sp- special event that happen to- today. I have to go now, bye!"

As soon as she finished it, she ran away.

* * *

Alphys walked home sadly. Throughout the day, whenever she saw her friends and asked them about today, they always said that they didn't know anything. Did they really forget about her special day?

She reached her house and opened the door. As soon as she opened it, the room lit on and she was very surprise at the sight in front of her.

The room was decorated with ribbons, balloons and presents. All of her friends were there, they all wearing cosplay from her favorite anime.

"Happy birthday Alphys!" They shouted out loud.

"You guys… you guys remembered my birthday!"

"Why would we forget it?" Undyne stepped out.

Alphys blushed at Undyne's appearance. She was wearing a white mask, a back hat, a tuxedo and a black cape. She was cosplaying as Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon and man… how Alphys dreamed of seeing her in this outfit.

"Happy birthday Alphys." She gave her a peck on her cheek.

They both blushed. The others smiled at the happy couple.

* * *

"Hmm…" Sans had been walking around for many minutes. Muffet then saw him and asked.

"What's wrong Sans?"

"Have you seen Frisk?" He asked, looking around.

"Sorry, but no, I haven't."

"Okay then."

He hadn't seen her for a few days, and he kinda missed her (maybe a lot). He walked for a few more minutes and she a girl with brown hair, and he knew it was Frisk.

"Hey kid! I have been looking everywhere for y-" His words trailed off when he saw Frisk's outfit.

She was wearing a black thigh-length dress with long, white sleeves and a white apron with a red heart attached to it, the dress wrapped around her form perfectly. She also wore black headband with two white bows, white socks and black heels. She looked gorgeous.

"Uh, you… look very nice kid."

"Thanks. Mettaton picked it for me. He sure has a great scent of fashion."

"But… why it has to be a maid outfit?"

"Well, I told him that I thought maid dresses are cute. So he chose this."

He had to admit, she looked very adorable and… sexy at the same time. I was going to say it out but quickly shut his mouth tightly to prevent it from slipping out of him.

The music was then played by Napstablook and everyone started to dance. Sans reached out a hand and said.

"Would you like to have this dance with me?"

"Why not?" She smiled and took his hand, and they started to dance along the melody. At the end of the song, Sans spun her around and she landed her back on his hands.

"You're a great dancer." She got up.

"I have had a bone for it." They laughed at his jokes. Unlike Papyrus, she had been fond on his puns.

Suddenly, she lost balance because of the high heels and fell. Sans caught her but lost balance as well, and they both fell. Sans quickly moved himself underneath Frisk and he hit the floor with her on top of him.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

They both blushed hard when they saw their face was inch close. She quickly got off.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" She looked away embarrassingly.

He was speechless for a while, but he soon grinned. He pulled her face down and gave her a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"It's okay. But I have to punish you for wearing high heels and when you're not used to it yet."

She blushed _real_ hard. She placed a hand on where he kissed her and punched him.

"S… Sans!"

He just smiled back. It was a very great party to him.


End file.
